


Art: Powerless

by mekare



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Cover Art for meridianrose's wonderful fic Powerless (Smallfandombang 2018) featuring lovely Midnighter family feels."When Manfred is stabbed by a client his life is only saved by Lem's intervention. However Manfred loses his psychic abilities in the process, leaving him feeling lost and without purpose, unable to speak to his grandmother."





	Art: Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211465) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 




End file.
